In My Name
by Lacertae
Summary: What's in a name? Follow Scorpius Malfoy as he struggles to redeem his family name. He makes a friend in the young Rupert Weasley and finds himself settling into his first year at Hogwarts. How long can the peace last? ScorpiusOC - discontinued
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I claim ownership of my original characters, but I don't own _Harry Potter _or any characters within the text of _Harry Potter_. And I certainly do not own the following poem.

**A/N**: This is only the introduction! **The following excerpt is from "A Dream Within a Dream," by Edgar Allan Poe**.

* * *

**In My Name**

_-.-.-_

_Prologue_

_-.-.-_

_Take this kiss upon the brow!  
__And, in parting from you now,  
__Thus much let me avow—  
__You are not wrong, who deem  
__That my days have been a dream;  
__Yet if hope has flown away  
__In a night, or in a day,  
__In a vision, or in none,  
__Is it therefore the less gone?  
__All that we see or seem  
__Is but a dream within a dream._


	2. Scars

**Disclaimer**: Still owning my OCs and still knowing I don't own any part of _Harry Potter_...

_

* * *

_

_-.-.-_

Scars

_-.-.-_

Although I bore no sort of mark upon my body, I had the characteristic scars of my father and his father—a whole family, if I were to go that far back. The scar, or curse, came to light whenever my surname graced the lips of another member in the wizarding community. Malfoy rolled off their tongues like venom, and their expressions often matched. No one truly knew me, but they hated me. Every day in existence, I fought their presumptions; I walked around with my head held high, almost as if I were proud to boast the fact that I came from a family of traitors and cowards. I was truly quite ashamed.  
As a young child, my family had little time for me, so I spent my mornings and afternoons at a prestigious daycare in Diagon Alley. Every evening when my father returned for me, he asked me why my clothing was ripped and bloodstained—so often I smelled of mud or soot. I never told him the truth, if I even responded at all. No one liked a Malfoy, and I knew that no one ever would. I didn't expect them to forgive me for my family's mistakes, but I hadn't expected them to despise me so much. I learned that my surname was taboo, a forbidden word.  
On a warm day, three months before the first day of September, I received my Hogwarts letter. My parents fought with such intensity over the letter that they ate their meals at separate times. My father, Draco Malfoy, insisted that I attend Durmstrang, since he believed it to be a chance at a new beginning; my mother, Astoria (Greengrass) Malfoy, was adamant in her own decision to send me to Hogwarts. I had no opinion on the matter. Regardless of the location and institute, I knew the level of acceptance would remain the same. I was a Malfoy, and that didn't change.

"Scorpius, tell me what would make you happy," Mother said from across the dinner table.

My father, in his usual seat at the head of the table, turned his head to look at me. Being eleven years old, I understood why my parents looked down their noses at me. I lowered my hands from my silverware and looked back and forth between their contrasting eyes. Mother seemed so sure of her decision, and she had the more manageable temper; Father seemed icy and unapproachable, and I knew his temper often got the best of him.

"My own father wanted me to attend Durmstrang. I don't want you to regret this decision, son." Father looked me right in the eyes when he spoke; I saw an older version of myself in his stormy eyes.

"I'm sure that Durmstrang is a fine school, but I'd rather attend your former school," I said without an ounce of happiness. "I want to go to Hogwarts." And those words were enough to convince my father and set my mother's mind at ease.

"You see, Draco? He's a fine boy," Mother said, shifting in her seat. "Who is in charge now that McGonagall has retired from the position?" She took a bite of mutton and went back to focusing on my father.

"Pomona Sprout." Father said the name without one bit of distaste, so I disregarded the possibility that he disliked the Headmistress.

When I finished my cold mutton, I pushed back my chair and asked permission to leave the table. Silently, my mother motioned for me to leave. As I shuffled out of the large dining room, I glanced around the interior of Malfoy Manor. The new manor had been built almost ten years ago; Mother said that it was a sign of my father's new opinion on life. I hated to think about what he was like before the family bid farewell to the Death Eaters. Besides, Father forbade the mention of Voldemort and the family's dark history.

"They're going to hex you, Scorpius." I stopped at the end of the stairs, my back still facing my father. "They'll hate you for your name, your house, and your features. Can you handle that for seven years?" Father sounded mildly concerned about me, and it was rare for him to reveal such compassion for another living being.

"It doesn't matter where I go, Father. My name will follow me." I responded with a small shrug, since I had no other way of communicating my indifference.

When the first of September arrived, I had my things packed and ready for my trip to King's Cross Station. The platform with its odd fraction seemed easy enough to find—it required a bit of common sense. My mother wanted to see me off, but she had to meet my aunt, Daphne, to plan the woman's wedding; Father decided to send me off. As he stood beside me on the crowded platform, I looked out at all the disgusted faces. Throughout the entire ordeal, my father kept to himself and radiated an air of self-confidence. I had to admit the pride I felt.

"So that's little Scorpius. Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank Merlin you inherited your mother's brains," Ron Weasley—Father named him—spoke to a girl I assumed was his daughter.

Father pointed out a few other faces that had graced the front page of the Daily Prophet—Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley. Their children were named Rose "Rosie" Weasley, Rupert "Roo" Weasley, Albus "Al" (Severus) Potter, and James (Sirius) Potter II. It just so happened that three of the four children, Rosie, Rupert, and Al, were attending Hogwarts for the first time. They bid their families goodbye and filed onto the train. In that instant, I noticed a small exchange of nods between my father and his old schoolmates. He had truly changed.  
The train was going to leave, but my father stared off at a retreating Harry Potter with clouded eyes. He later told me that seeing Potter had reminded him of a friend he lost during the great Battle of Hogwarts. In all honesty, he thought of his own father—my grandfather. Father never spoke of his own parents, and the three hadn't spoken to one another since my birth, or so he says. When my things were securely tucked onto the train, I held my hand out for a simple shake.

"They're not like us, Scorpius. They've never been brought up to know our pain," Father said with the smallest of frowns as he pulled me into a hug. "Make sure you send an owl or two for your mother." When he pulled away, I looked up at him in slight surprise.

Before I disappeared onto the crowded train, he told me not to blame myself for any of the family's mistakes. Merlin, he even graced me with one of his few smiles. I sat in my empty compartment and waved to him until I could no longer see him, then I leaned back into the seat and stretched my legs out. A knocking disturbed my peaceful quiet, and I found myself displaying my father's signature smirk. In turn, a frown graced my features.

"What is it?" My voice held a note of annoyance, but the door opened without any hesitation.

"Oi, this is one hell of a train, isn't it?" The young redhead beamed.

"Not you," I found myself thinking as I mentally sighed. "Rupert, was it?" I sat up in my seat and watched as the boy slid onto the bench across from me.

"That's right—Rupert Aberforth Weasley. Call me _Roo_; I'm not fond of my full name," Roo replied, practically gluing his nose to the compartment window. "I've never seen such hills and valleys. Mum and Dad live in a suburban area." Blinking, I watched his cheeks redden from the chilly air leaking in through the partially open window.

"Malfoy Manor is surrounded by a forest and a large lake. There's a good view of the hills if you can catch the sunrise," I said without thinking.

"Malfoy?" Roo snapped his head away from the window and gawked at me.

In his expression, I saw every child that every tortured me. I turned my head away to avoid the inevitable look that always graced the features of my enemies—disgust. Although, the way he said my family name seemed very different than the way others spoke it. His tone lacked the usual venom. When I heard the ruffling of his dark slacks, I turned to try and catch one final glimpse before he left; however, he was just settling further into his seat.

"I've heard of you. You're Scorpius Malfoy. Don't have many friends, do you?" Roo furrowed his brows as if deep in thought; I shook my head in response.

"Would you befriend someone like me?" I asked in a tone implying that I knew the answer.

"I don't really know you, do I? It's not fair to judge you just because your last name is Malfoy. Merlin, if I waltzed around doing that, I'd be a right ass," Roo said with a chuckle. "I know what your family has done, mate, but you seem like a good fellow to me. After all, I'm still sitting here, aren't I?" His hazel eyes sparkled with his good sense of humor.

I had expected his twin sister, Rosie, to join us, but Roo stated that his sister preferred to attach her hip to Albus; the rest of the train ride went by without another interference. Roo brought up a brief discussion on the four Houses, but we were both very sure of our futures. I planned on being a Slytherin, just like my father, and Roo intended on being a Gryffindor, just like his parents. Dressed in our robes, we exited the train and joined the other first year students on a lovely boat ride to Hogwarts.

"I never want to do that again," I muttered as we traipsed up a rather large staircase.

"I second that. I never knew I got seasick." Roo quickly clamped his hand over his mouth to try and stop another wave of nausea.

"Now, let's continue into the Great Hall!" The Deputy Headmaster, Professor Neville Longbottom, announced in a flurry.

Although Roo and I separated ourselves from the throng of first year students, there was no doubt that we didn't quite belong with the older students. I found myself pausing to admire some of the paintings and suits of armor that dotted the halls. Every now and then, I would catch a snippet of conversation coming from within the oil paintings. Roo, on the other hand, kept running into Longbottom's back, tripping the poor fellow on more than one occasion.  
I knew what came after we filed into the Great Hall. Father and Mother had described their nerves as they stood and waited for their turn to sit under the Sorting Hat. When the doors of the hall opened, I felt the pairs of eyes scanning over my crowd. Many a time, someone would whisper and point at me. I looked so much like my father that it was hard to mistake me for anything other than a Malfoy.

"Scorpius Malfoy." Roo gave me a tiny shove, and I found myself walking towards the foreboding stool that sat front and center. "Don't be nervous," Professor Longbottom said with a shaky smile.

"Looks like you need to be told that yourself," I thought as the hat came down on my blond hair.

Total silence fell over the students and teachers. No one seemed sure of where I would be placed, but I knew before I took my seat on the stool. As a Malfoy, I had a duty to be placed in Slytherin. Not only did I have a duty and a desire to exist in the house of Dark Arts, I had a need. I needed to get into Slytherin and prove that my family had changed. No other House redeemed my title.

"_Thoughtful, but not in a kind sense. Ahh, you are looking for redemption—so strange for a Malfoy. I was so sure of your father, but you could be a great asset to Gryffindor._" I shifted on the stool and stared at the Gryffindor table.

"Gryffindor can't give me what I want," I thought coldly.

"_There is that Malfoy spark I've come to know so well. Slytherin is not a bad house; you realize this. Ambitious, but not so brave._" The hat went silent, and then it announced my House to the entire collection of students, "Slytherin!"

Professor Longbottom removed the hat from my head and gave me another shaky smile. Feeling very pleased, I hopped down and made my way towards my awaiting House. Mabel Goyle, a large-framed girl with deep brown hair and beady brown eyes, greeted me with much fervor; however, I ignored her existence. Father didn't associate with Goyle, and I refused to associate with anyone that was a part of the negative Malfoy past.  
Sitting amongst a rather grim group of third year students, I watched Roo take his place on the stool. He had a look of utter amazement on his face, so I knew he'd heard the hat's first words in his mind. I heard a few of my fellow Slytherins insulting the Weasley boy; I shot them one of my Malfoy glares, silencing their insults. Briefly, I wondered if my ancestors would have done the same; the answer was no.

"Slytherin!" The Gryffindor house had immediately stopped their celebration and every student at the table turned to see the reaction of the Slytherin house.

"What did that idiotic hat say?" One girl hissed.

"Aw, bloody hell. How are we supposed to learn with a _Weasley_ around?" A boy groaned.

"I'm telling my father of this!" Vada Zabini snorted, crossed her arms, and turned her nose up at the stunned Roo.

Roo looked to his twin for some sort of support, but Rosie covered her red face with her hands. Al and James exchanged looks of surprise, and then they communicated looks of pity. I, on the other hand, sported a sly smile. Rupert Weasley was destined to bring a new beginning to his own family; it looked as if I had company. He slid off the stool with red cheeks and stumbled towards the Slytherin table. All the while, he kept his eyes downcast.

"Seat's taken," A student snapped as Roo tried to sit down.

"No half-bloods," Another chimed in, blocking the next open seat.

Mabel Goyle spat at Roo, hitting him right on the front of his robes. Standing up, I grabbed the knife from beside my empty plate and slammed the blade into the table. Silence fell on the entire hall; Headmistress Sprout prepared to reprimand me, but Professor Slughorn motioned for her to wait.

"You lot are disgusting. That _half-blood _happens to be a friend of mine! I'll tell you what you're going to do, Slytherin house," I stopped and glared at each and every student at my table. "You're going to let Roo sit where he pleases, and you're going to make him feel at home. And you, _Goyle_, are going to pick up your napkin and clean off your spit. I wouldn't want my friend to catch your bloody stupidity." And with that said, I pulled my knife from the table and sat back down.

Professor Slughorn seemed very proud as the Headmistress overlooked the disturbance and announced the beginning of the feast. No one had any remarks for me; it appeared as if I owned the entire House on my first evening there. Embarrassed though she was, Mabel grabbed her napkin and began to dab at Roo's robes. Something about my outburst inspired a new feeling within me. I felt powerful.

"Good show," Roo smiled as he sat across from me.

"What happened to being sorted into Gryffindor?" I raised a brow in question.

"Something came up." He looked off to the side at the warm Gryffindor students, but he seemed content in his own seat. "I'm where I belong, I think. Besides, I'm the Weasley that broke the chain." Holding up his mug of pumpkin juice, he gave a hearty laugh and took a big gulp of the liquid.

Vada Zabini stared at me for most of the evening. With skin a warm honey color and eyes a welcoming olive green, she attracted most of the males merely by batting her lashes. Roo pointed out that she seemed fixated on me, but I knew her type. Blaise, her father, had been friends with my own father; she was too vain for her own good. When I mentioned her name, Roo lost all interest. Vada had her own reputation to uphold.

"I hope it's not too drafty," Roo mumbled as we were led towards our common room.

"It's practically a dungeon, Roo," I responded with a quick roll of my eyes.

* * *

~End Note~

Some readers may have already noticed some major changes. For one, I booted a character to make room for Rupert, my OC. And I added a few other children with familiar surnames into the mix. As the story goes on, more things will unfold. If there is something that's not explained within the text, go along with it for the sake of this story. Things change.

**This story may contain yaoi!**

I have a clear idea of where I want this story to go, but I cannot make any promises. I'm a very open individual when it comes to my writing; anything can happen. Oh, and if there's a problem with the length of the chapters, speak up!

Thanks for reading, and be sure to review!


End file.
